


All flush and no straights

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boredom, M/M, PWP, Strip Poker, The Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a long wait plus a long flight leaves Hotch and Reid on the edge they decide to raise the stakes to their game. They might get a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All flush and no straights

After playing round after round of poker while waiting on the tarmac to be cleared for take off they were a bit on the edge, but still bored to death. When the plane finally took of they just kept playing; Reid won and Hotch lost - for three hours straight. Yet they were unable to sleep and even Hotch couldn’t find another file to work through on their flight back from Washington state to Washington DC.

They were tense and even Reid’s suggestion was delivered snippy and half-heartedly.

“Okay, if we’re gonna play strip poker you’ll need a handicap,” grumbled Hotch, not too keen on sitting in his seat in boxer shorts while Reid was still fully clothed and held his suit hostage until Hotch either agreed to one final round or they were close to home.

“I do have a handicap!” Reid defended himself. “The less people play the harder it gets to determine which cards are still in the card pool… if one wanted to count cards…”

“Still. The chances are far from even. You proved that in every single round over the last hours. Off with that sweater, tie, belt and shoes.”

Reid reluctantly complied, the long journey and the small bottle of whiskey having taken their toll on his endurance.

“And that left sock, since you’re going to argue that they count as one item each.”

Reid sighed and pulled the sock off and deposited it on the seat next to himself.

Hotch grinned and began dealing the cards.

It was, as always, almost impossible to read Reid’s face so Hotch didn’t even try and relied on luck and chances. Which lost him his jacket, belt and tie rather quickly.  
He eventually gained some ground by winning back Reid’s other sock.

His luck didn’t last long as he lost his shoes, socks and shirt in the following rounds.

He folded the next time and was surprised to see that he would have won the round if he hadn’t. So Hotch got bolder the next time and subsequently lost his t-shirt.

It came as a surprise when Reid folded the next time although he would have won. He folded two more times and then lost his shirt in a horribly misjudged move.

Hotch began to frown. Obviously Reid’s concentration was broken and he wondered how that had happened. He barely noticed he lost his trousers.

He started worrying, though, when Reid lost his trousers and his hands began shaking ever so slightly.

“Reid, are you cold?”

“No,” Reid said and stared down at the cards of the new round.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No…”

Hotch put his cards down and took a deep breath. “Is it being undressed like this?”

“You are, too,” murmured Reid, but didn’t raise his eyes.

“Is it me?” Hotch asked carefully, becoming aware of the scars marring his chest. “Is it looking at me, that bothers you.”

Reid didn’t really sound convinced when he answered. “No?”

“Maybe it’s a good time to stop…” Hotch said and sighed. He hadn’t expected Reid to be put off or bothered by his scars.

“Hotch,” sighed Reid and looked up, his cheeks tinted pink. “I’m not disgusted by your scars. I’m… it’s quite the opposite. You’re attractive and I’m rather… excited to see you like this.”

Hotch’s eyebrows rose and he thought he felt a little flush on his cheeks. “You think I’m attractive?”

“And I’m excited…” Reid’s cheeks turned deep pink when he admitted this. “So I have quite a handicap now…”

Hotch didn’t know where the next thing came from, but it came. “Now. Fancy to take that handicap into a fair game?”

Reid blushed even more. “Hotch!”

“You’re not the only one enjoying the sight,” Hotch admitted lightly while shuffling the cards and dealing them a new hand each.

Reid blinked and mechanically picked the cards up, his hands not shaking anymore. Hotch looked up from behind his cards and smiled faintly. With the Ace, 3 and 5 of hearts on the table and the 2 of hearts on his hand Hotch decided to go for a flush, straight or straight flush. He discarded the knave of clubs in hope of getting another heart card or even the 4 of hearts.

Reid took one as well and looked up. “I want to see.”

Hotch smiled. “2 of hearts and… ten of hearts.”

“A flush. Not bad,” Reid said with a sigh.

Hotch’s smile turned into a full blown grin and giddiness took him over as he realized he had won a full round of strip poker against Spencer Reid. “Not bad? To say it with Morgan’s words: ‘Your panties belong to me, pretty boy.’ Time to hand them over.”

Reid wordlessly put his cards on the table and pushed them over for Hotch to see, his face unreadable. So unreadable that it took Hotch a moment to realize there were a six and Queen of hearts lying in front of him.

A movement let him look up from the cards, but Reid was gone from his field of vision. He turned his head to the aisle only for it to snap back when he felt Reid’s hands on his thighs.

“Your panties belong to me, big man,” came the words from under the table and slender, careful fingers began to pull on Hotch’s boxer shorts.

Hotch’s hips almost lifted out of their own accord, as if they knew to honour Hotch’s gambling debts. He blushed violently, wondering how much Reid could see of him under the table.

It became obvious when Reid’s fingers began to dance along Hotch’s thighs and brushed over his dick, teasing it to half-hardness with just a few brushes of fingertips. Hotch groaned and spread his legs instinctively and was instantly rewarded with fingertips brushing down and over his balls, caressing the curve until Hotch shivered.

“Reid!” moaned Hotch when the fingertips were joined by the hot, slick licks of Reid’s tongue along his length. “W-What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Reid asked, his voice laced with something primal and confident. It turned Hotch on so much more than he’d ever expected it to, to hear Reid’s voice so low and sexy.

“No?”

“I wasn’t going to anyway,” Reid teased and sucked him in, humming and moaning around Hotch while making sloppy sounds as he sucked. Hotch moaned when he imagined the way Reid looked under the table, sucking him off messily while his own erection strained against his underwear. Or maybe he was stroking himself already…?

“Reid… Spencer…”

Reid slowly pulled back but kept kissing the insides of Hotch’s thighs. “You’re always so tense and worried, you need a good orgasm…”

“I need you,” Hotch said almost desperately and took Reid’s hand that was resting on his thigh. “Please.”

Reid slowly slipped up between Hotch’s legs, pressed snuggly against Hotch as he wound himself up from under the table. Hotch panted and watched Reid with wide eyes as the younger man sat on his lap, straddling Hotch’s thighs. Hotch’s gaze slipped down over Reid’s body, stopping on the distinct bulge in the colourful briefs. Hotch was breathless and a moment almost stretched into eternity while he reached down to stroke Reid through his underwear.

“God, Hotch!” moaned Reid as Hotch’s hand made contact with his groin.

“Aaron,” breathed Hotch and began to pull on the briefs, admiring as much of Reid’s erection as he could free in their current position. Reid quickly shuffled so Hotch could pull them off. “God, Spencer, you look so gorgeous,” murmured Hotch and began to stroke him.

Reid grinned and began to stroke Hotch again, a bit awkwardly as he sat curled up in Hotch’s lap. They stared at each other while stroking each other, panting softly.

“This is stupid,” whispered Reid. “Reckless. We’re not alone…”

Hotch leaned down and kissed Reid’s cheek and along his jaw. “So? Serves our pilot right to disturb our important case work…”

Reid moaned and tilted his head to kiss Hotch. Hotch returned the kiss eagerly, sucking on Reid’s lower lip and licked into his mouth. Reid moaned and tilted his head, running his tongue along Hotch’s and closed his eyes.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their respective climax and afterwards Reid rolled up in Hotch’s lap and Hotch wrapped his arms tightly around him. They were quiet for some time, just enjoying each other’s company.

A smile played around Hotch’s lips and he ran his fingers through Reid’s hair. “Hm… are you gonna enjoy a childish giggle with me when Morgan or Rossi sit down in this seat and we imagine how they’d react if they knew?” Hotch asked quietly.

Reid giggled, yet a bit tense, wondering what would happen now. “Yeah, imagine if they knew…”

Though Hotch felt like stretching he stayed curled around Reid, enjoying the comfortable warmth of the body in his arms far more than the sensation of stretching and relaxing his muscles. “I don’t know about you, but I could do with a nap now… we should get dressed.”

Reid nodded and got up, quickly pulling his clothes back on. Hotch followed his example, but stayed in his seat and was considerably slower due to the distraction that Reid getting dressed next to him was. When Hotch was done and Reid still stood in the aisle, fully dressed but somehow vulnerable and lost, Hotch got up and gently touched his arm.

“Reid… Spencer… do you want to talk about this… about us when we’re back home?”

Reid looked up at Hotch with wide eyes and nodded slowly. He melted against Hotch when the older man pulled him into a short kiss.

“Good, because I want to,” Hotch answered quietly and wrapped his arms around Reid. “Now…we’ve got a couple of hours. The couch is big enough for both of us…”

Reid worried his lower lip between his teeth but then began to smile. “It’d be okay for you?”

“I can’t sleep through the landing unlike you, so we’re not gonna get caught,” Hotch smiled gently and kissed Reid’s temple, holding him protectively.

Reid melted against Hotch, his hands drifting from Hotch’s chest to around his waist.

Hotch smiled softly and brushed his lips over Reid’s ear. “At least I know now how to win a poker game against you…”

Reid chuckled and snuggled in one last time before pulling away and pulling Hotch over to the couch. “You wish…”


End file.
